


Don't Hold Me

by Klainer731



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainer731/pseuds/Klainer731
Summary: After a carefree evening, Charles is left with confronting some withheld emotions.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration- Don't Hold Me by Dean Lewis

Charles flung his suitcase into his car, still tense from the previous evening. Today wasn’t going to be an easy day for sure and he still couldn’t wrap his head around how he had let himself slip up again like that. How could he of let his emotions get the better of him? Someone who was usually so poised and collected. He sighed at the thought and pulled out of his driveway. Regardless of whatever happened, or whatever she would remember honestly, he still had a team to take care of and couldn’t allow those emotions to interfere with the workplace. 

Everyone had already settled in and were beginning their morning routines once Charles had arrived to the office. The quiet tatter of keyboards echoed into the lobby, as employees worked hard on their deliverable's for the week. 

“Good morning!” Lucy chimed cheerily as he had stepped though the doors, “Oof, you look like you had a rough night.” Her eyes pondering over his unusually disheveled appearance. Dark circles made themselves more prominent today against his pale skin. Following a few more wrinkles in his shirt and trousers, which also didn’t quite marry together as they normally would. Even his perfectly gelled hair, had pieces hanging here and there. 

“Good morning.” Charles muttered in a lower tone voice than normal, giving her a nod as he said it. He continued on his way to his office, thankful his workspace offered a quieter escape than the rest of the office. He glanced across the small hallway, noticing her door was shut. As if no one had touched it yet this morning. He shrugged off the immediate thoughts of panic and closed his door. His office never really felt very welcoming, except for the fact it was unusually always warmer than the rest of the department.The decorations seemed to be lacking that personal effect most people would usually adorn their desks or walls with. He liked it that way to keep his mind strictly on work. Today however he was almost searching for that comfort of home.

He placed his belongings out onto his desk as usual, and sat down. He had a couple meetings but the rest was just some emails and phone calls he needed to make. At the very least today was going to be a relatively easy day that would hopefully make the hours pass by quickly. However, it also meant that would give his brain plenty of time to wander into the thoughts he was trying so desperately to ignore. He sighed, booting up his laptop. Time to get a start on the day. 

~

Last night seemed almost perfect, maybe a little too much so. A gentle evening spent with just one other person as they celebrated a huge gain for Young Technologies. He had never felt so relaxed and like he could totally be himself. Not only that but he was immensely proud of that young innocent girl he was accompanying this evening. She had come so far over the past few months, her confidence growing more and more each week. Charles was grateful that she chose him to celebrate her success with. But he also felt a tinge of guilt, almost like he had taken away a special moment from someone else. Why she chose to have him, and only him, come celebrate with her was beyond him. Though he wasn’t going to complain. Secretly, he was relieved that he got to spend an evening alone with her.

The last few months had been nothing but hard work for the both of them. Each doing their fair share on the task at hand. Making necessary adjustments to the proposal and creating a test system to display when the time came to present the purposed developments to Indigineer. Neither task was effortless to say the least, so the time they had been spending together were brief questions or staring at computer screens while in the same room. Even then, Charles couldn’t help but notice her intelligence and her little habits. They were endearing to him, and he found himself longing to spend even more time with her. 

They had been able to share a wonderful meal together and even indulge in a few drinks, which she warranted herself to be safe as her medications would allow a few drinks. All through the evening he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Seeing her talk about things with such passion in her wonderful chocolate eyes, and the how her voice would get higher and more breathy the more she talked about something she loved. However, the most attractive was how she talked about herself and how proud of herself she was. She certainly had come along way from the awkward and shy girl that he had met years prior. Though he still admired that little quirk of hers, he couldn’t help but be captivated by her new found interest in bettering herself and the confidence she emanated.

Their evening out together seemed to slow down after a few games of pool, though Charles couldn’t help but hope it would last forever. He quite enjoyed spending time with her the more he got to know her. By the time he had dropped her off at her apartment and walked her to her door, he felt a sudden longing wash over him. He was so fascinated and in awe of her that he just wanted to hold onto that moment a little bit longer. In his mind he knew he shouldn’t, but his heart ached for more. 

Charles placed his hand on the side of her face, before gently moving to the back of her neck pulling himself closer to her. Surprisingly she didn’t object as he placed his lips on hers. For a brief moment it was pure bliss. Something he has been wanting to do all night. Though the longer he kissed her, the more he could feel his stomach churn, as guilt and fear began to overtake all of his happy thoughts. Pictures of a quaint little cottage, a fractured gold ring, and of course that certain raven haired woman, wove their way around his thoughts. Strangling anything joyous he had tried to retain from just hours previous.

He pulled away abruptly, looking at the surprise on her face. His eyes showed just a tinge of sadness, as he said “I shouldn’t have done that.” Charles stepped back a little further after realizing what had just happened. “Charles?” Sam whispered softly, confusing in her voice. 

“I’m sorry Miss Young. Have a good evening. I- I need to go.” Charles turned and practically ran down the stairs. He’d have to face this in the morning but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell that story yet. He hurriedly got into his car, just as he felt something wet and warm trace down his cheek. He wiped it away, starting the engine. Before driving off and away to the confines of his home.

~

It had been a good hour since he had arrived at the office, as he realized he had spent the past 45 minutes staring blankly at dark computer screen. He put his head in his hands,breathing deeply. He couldn’t help but feel that guilt and fear starting to creep back up on him, like shadows lingering in the dark. No matter how desperately he sought that warm sensation of love again, there was no way anyone could ever reciprocate those feelings towards him. That was proven to him once before, but what made him so unlovable? Why was he such a magnet for those types of people who were incapable of the kind of love he longed for. What was wrong with him that he attracted nothing but toxicity into his life? 

~

“Morning Lucy!” Sam waved with her freehand as she walked through the doors. 

“Good morning Sam! You look lovely today.” Lucy pointed to her dress she had chosen for today. It was a simple business type dress that was dark purple but seemed to hug her figure in all the right places. She had pulled her hair up into a loose bun, a few pieces falling in front gave it an effortless kind of appearance. 

“O-oh thanks.” She blushed as she walked away, taking the few envelopes Lucy offered as she passed by. She scanned the room, noticing everyone working diligently on their respective duties. Having two projects to take care of was tough work, but she was proud of the hard work everyone put in. She waved as Umed looked up, a worried look crossing his expression. 

“Not sleep well?” He asked jokingly pointing to the cup tray holding two cups of coffee in it.

“Ha, no. I just thought I’d-”. She trailed off anxiously not wanting to admit why she had two cups of coffee in her hands. Umed smirked and she just rolled her eyes heading to her office. She looked over, taking in the closed door on opposite of hers. It was definitely unusual for him to have it completely shut, as he was such a strict person when it came to that open door policy he had instigated when he became Department Manager for her fathers company. 

~

Charles sniffed, the threat of tears rimming his closed eyes. He continued to breath deeply into his hands, just trying to drown out the troubling thoughts that were spinning inside his head. He hadn’t noticed his door open softly and close, but the smell of fresh coffee made him open his eyes ever so slightly to see a red cup placed in front of him. He didn’t dare look up, as he recognized where it was from, he already knew who was standing in front of him.

“Thank you.” He said weakly. Sam looked down at Charles, his usual composure absent. She never seen him in such a vulnerable state. She wanted to reach out and offer a comforting hand but something in her resented that idea. She wasn’t quite sure what to say or if there was anything she could say, so she sat down in one of the chairs across from him. She new that it was best to give him his space, but she also was feeling rather stubborn and didn’t feel right leaving him like this. She knew that he’d talk eventually but figured it was best to just let him come to terms with whatever was going on inside his head first.

Charles heard her take a seat, it was almost comforting to him having her be there. But he didn’t know what to say,and did know where to start. Would she even understand, a part of him didn’t want to burden her with the knowledge of how broken he was on the inside. 

“I am truly sorry about last night.” He managed almost in a whisper. He took in another deep breath and rubbed his eyes a bit, still weary of the wetness surrounding them now. He glanced up hesitantly, her eye fixated on him. There was a certain comfort in her gaze. She look sympathetic and patient. He looked down once more, analyzing the small scratches in his desk while he took in a few more breaths. Samara had such a peaceful presence around her. One that could make you feel tranquil and hopeful, in the darkest of places. Charles took a few more moments to compose himself, the task at hand wouldn’t be painless. He was thankful for the fact that Samara Young was patient, but was she understanding?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: I Can't Carry this Anymore- Anson Seabra

Charles opened the top drawer of his desk, retrieving the silver chain he had re-homed from the depths of his pockets a few months prior. Clutching it in his hand, the sensation of the small gold object sent unsettling tremble throughout his body. Causing his stomach to churn once more, an unmistakable sign of the anxieties it held within it shiny surface. He held out his fist towards Samara. Standing up hesitantly, she extended her hand. He dropped the contents into her palm, hearing a small gasp as she pulled her hand closer to her face to examine the shiny object. A frown crossed her face as she lifted the chain out of her hand. Watching the ring swing back and forth, the florescent lighting strobing off of it. He didn’t dare look in her direction, not wanting to see whatever shade of judgement she may have on her face. Oddly enough though, he felt relieved not to be holding it.

Sam retreated back to the chair, holding that gold ring between her fingers. Even this small bit of evidence spoke so many words without having to echo a sound. Throughout the past few months she felt like she had been able to delve deeper into the inner workings of the mysterious man who sat before her. Slowly watching those well masoned walls begin to crumble. Though holding this, all of those small little leaps forward. All of those moments of unguarded emotion, watching him break his facade and just being human for a few seconds. They all seemed bittersweet right now. 

She looked back towards him, watching his seemingly distant expression as he gazed into the unknown. A wave of guilt washed over her, thinking back to last night. Was she selfish in thinking that she deserved an explanation? Was it wrong to be hurt by his rejection last night? Sam pushed away her thoughts. There must have been some truth, actions spoke louder than words after all. Or at least that’s what the saying is right? She sighed quietly, folding her hand around the ring, setting it back on his desk. 

“Charles”, her voice trembling, as she tried to conclude the thoughts spinning in her head, “If you’re not ready to talk about it, that’s fine. About last night, I wouldn’t have wanted to spend it with anyone else. So just know that I was thankful for your company, and I can’t help but hope you did too.”

Sam stood up, noticing the unreadable expression on Charles’ face. Not able to see the storm going on inside his head. Charles could feel his heart beating faster hearing her steps moving further from him. She walked towards the door, pausing just before opening it, “ I can’t even being to imagine what is going on inside your head, but I can sense this isn’t easy for you right now. And, I think there’s going to come a time when you’re going to let it all out, and I want you to know I plan on being there for you when you do. So just know that my door is always open, when you’re ready to talk.”

Her words rang through his head. His thoughts racing back, to that small cottage-like home. That quaint dwelling was once the picture of euphoria during those youthful years. These days it seemed to the prison in which those joyous memories we held captive. Chaining his emotions to years prior, unrelinquishing their hold they had on his mentality towards certain sentiments. Fear was traceable in his eyes as he reached for the right words to say.

“Samara, wait.” Charles whispered softly, his voice breaking slightly,”please.”

Charles pulled himself back to reality for a moment, turning back to look at her. He knew deep down it may not be appropriate to delve any deeper into what was really on his mind. At least not in the office. Charles stood up, making his way to the front of his desk. “You’re right. I’m not ready to talk about this, and if I’m being completely honest I don’ think there will ever be a moment I’m ready.” He leaned back against his desk, bowing his head as he folded his hands in front of him.

“I just-,” his voice broke, that deep pain welling in his throat as he tried to compose himself for a moment longer. He could feel the same warm feeling from the previous night tracing down his cheeks, his hands trembling trying to wipe away an evidence of it. 

Sam looked back him, watching him break right in front of her. She walked over to him. Charles kept his head down, slowly letting the tears fall down in quiet composure. She reached up, hesitating, before wiping away a few of the tears and resting her hand against the side of his face. 

“It’s okay”, she whispered softly, her thumb gently wiping away a few more tears. Charles looked up at her, his hand coming to rest on hers. She could see the desperation in his eyes.

“I just don’t want to talk about it here.”, He replied weakly. He felt defeated. All these years he had spent building his walls, protecting himself from his past, from himself .His resolve crumbling right in front of him, built on a weak foundation. It was amazing how in just a few short months, they could so easily be taken apart. Brick by brick, unknowingly, until there was nothing left but the exposed hurt he held deep inside. He closed his hand around hers, amazed at how perfectly it fit inside his.

Sam wrapped her other arm around him, pulling him closer and resting her head against his chest. Charles paused, before wrapping his arms around her, it had been forever since he had someone offer him any comfort. The past few years had been some of the loneliest he had ever experienced. He couldn’t help himself from crying a little more. Sam held him, allowing him this moment to breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights and credit belong to Mongie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Broken by Anson Seabra  
> You Say by Lauren Daigle

Charles began packing up his desk for the day. His head pounding, as crying does to a person. Clearing off his work space, he took note of the ring that hadn’t been touched since this morning. Picking it up, his nerves danced but not as unsettling as the last time. It had been six years, and for all but the past three months, he had carried it with him. It helped ground him whenever he could feel his thoughts getting the better of him. Serving as a reminder how easily promises can be broken. He sighed, placing the ring back into his pocket. It was time he found a new home for it. 

He locked his door, taking in the dark hallway. Samara had already left for the day, as she had to get Bowser to the groomers before they closed. He couldn’t help but wish she was with him as he made his way to the elevators. He had always appreciated the quiet walks to his car after hours, but today it just felt lonely. He pondered the idea of just going home, while taking his seat in his car. He was utterly exhausted, but the thought of his big empty bed made him feel queasy. Starting his car, he pulled out of the parking garage. Unsure of the decision he was making.

Charles turned off the key, looking up at the big white apartment building in front of him. He felt a wave of relief looking up to the third floor, and the lights shining bright. Indicating that she was indeed home. Making his way up the stairs, he could feel his anxiety begin to tremble through his whole body. He stood outside the door, second guessing for a minute. Maybe this was too much for today? Maybe this was too much for her? After all she had already done so much in helping him, in ways she could never understand. So why burden her with all this extra emotion? Taking a deep breath, he knocked firmly on the door. 

~

Sam stood in her kitchen, with a warm cup of tea in her hand. She felt slightly guilty having to leave work early, with how much work that still needed to be done. More importantly she felt bad for leaving Charles at the office like that, though he had refused to go home for the day like she had suggested. She sighed, watching Bowser munch down his dinner. Her stomach grumbled a bit, realizing she hadn’t had dinner yet.

Knock, knock, knock

Sam jumped, spilling some liquid onto the floor. Setting the mug down, she ventured around the corner to peek through the little hole in the door. Her eyes lit up taking in the figure through the hole. Quickly undoing the deadbolt, she flung to the door open.

“Charles?”, she said breathlessly, a hint of excitement laced in her words, “What are you doing here?” 

Charles stood there his hand still froze in a fist as if she had caught him mid knock, “I was hoping you would have a moment to talk actually.” He looked a way, his hand coming to rest nervously on the back of his neck. 

“Of course, I’ll always have time for you Charles.” She offered for him to come inside, moving out of the doorway. Charles stepped inside, admiring her cozy little apartment once again. It had so much personality strung throughout it. From the shelf decorated with small personal tokens to the sectional that looked like it could quite literally give you a hug. It was welcoming and comfortable, and complimented her perfectly. Charles took a seat on the couch, as Sam offered him a mug of warm tea as well.

“So I’m assuming you wanted to talk about it?”, Sam hinted to their previous encounter a few hours earlier. Charles nodded, but didn’t speak. He stuffed his hand into his pocket, pulling out the familiar ring and chain duo. Though there had been a few people he had relayed to about his broken marriage, he had never fully talked about the incident. What led up to his divorce in the first place. For so long he had just buried the truth deep inside, figuring no one would want to hear his pity party. Yet, there she was, so patiently waiting. A kind ear, awaiting for him to divulge anything and everything. 

Charles held the ring between his fingers,as he rested both of his elbows on his knees hunched over in his seat, “I guess you could figure out, that I was married once before.” He gestured the ring towards her. She nodded but didn’t say anything. Charles took in a deep breath and continued, “About six years ago. We grew up together in the same town. The same neighborhood, the same school even. We were together for about 3 years before we actually decided to get married. She was my first, and only, love. If you will. I gave her every good part of me, and for a while it seemed like she did too. I really thought it was something special, a fairy-tale even.Then one day it was over.”, Charles gripped the gold band tightly, remembering the day like it was yesterday. The panic that raced through his whole body, sending ice cold chills through his blood stream. How hard it was to catch his breath while reaching for that door knob. The betrayal that humiliated his eyes once he opened the door, “It was a holiday weekend, so I left work early that day. When I came home, that’s when I found her with someone else, in our own bed.” 

Charles hung his head as he took in another deep breath, trying to not allow the same anger that was present so many years ago come to light. His hands shook, as he placed his head in them once more, allowing the chain to descend to the ground. Sam reached over, her hand hesitating above his back, before placing it in between his shoulder blades reassuringly. “I know it technically wasn’t my fault, but part of me knows that I influenced her actions.At least how could they not have? All I wanted was to make her happy, to give her the life she always dreamed of since we were in school. I spent so much time worrying about our future that the present day must’ve escaped me.” 

Charles turned away from Sam, his eyes aching with tears once again. He had already embarrassed himself enough in front of her today. He couldn’t let her see him like that again. He sniffed, wiping away the silent tears that had already begun racing down his cheek. Sam held her hand against his back, feeling his body tremble beneath her palm. His breathing becoming ragged as he tried to control his tears. “Sometimes I wish I could go back. Try again, and ask why. Why I wasn’t enough? Why of all the people in the world that could have hurt me, it had to be her? I’ve only gone back a couple times since then to see my mum. I’m too afraid of the possibility of running into her, or what the town would think. After we got divorced somehow word it was spread that it was my fault. That I was the one to commit such an adulterated act. So I left, no questions asked. She had won for whatever it was worth.” 

Charles looked over to Sam, whose eyes had become watery as well. She moved her hand from his back and came to grasp his hands in hers. “Charles I am so sorry.” She whispered,rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. He gripped her hands in his, holding them tightly. Grateful that she had allowed him to impart most of his story to her. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he could breath a little easier. Though he knew the sensation would only be temporary. He pulled his hands from hers, before wrapping his arms around her once more.

“I am just appreciative of your kindness.”, he whispered into her shoulder. She pulled him closer, holding him a little tighter as the words processed through her head. This man just days ago, was so poised, so charismatic, and charming. Tonight he was just human. So immersed with honest emotions it was heartbreaking and beautiful all in one. Charles couldn’t help but melt into her. Her embrace felt so welcoming and safe, something he hadn’t experience in so long. 

Sam pushed herself away placing her hand hand his chest, his face becoming flushed, “You have a good heart, Charles.”, she smiled sweetly at him, “I know it’s going to take time to heal everything that has been hurt, but I’m glad that you let me in for even just a second of it. Just know you’ll always have me as a friend to turn to if you need an ear.” 

“Samara, you are so much more than just a friend to me.”, Charles reached up holding her hand again, pressing it firmly to his chest, “As much as I hate admitting defeat, I know it’s going to take some time for me really recover from the stunted healing I put myself through. However, it might be easier with someone like you.” Taking her hand in his, he brought it up to his lips. Kissing the back of her hand delicately, “Thank you.” He whispered.


End file.
